Camp Crush
by KerrickGizmo
Summary: When Blue drags the Dex Holders off to summer camp with her, they're horrified to find that it's a DATING camp, where they're all expected to become "couples". Kissing, boat rides, romantic nights out - where will Camp Crush take them next? Pairings: Special, Mangaquest, Frantic, Chosen. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Thanks for stopping by! This is my Pokémon summer camp fanfic. Additional Author's Notes are at the end. R&R, pretty please with sugar on top :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon! Oops ^^**

* * *

"YOU CAME!"

Blue ran down the sidewalk at full speed, her flip-flops slapping the concrete and her long brown hair whipping behind her. She almost lost her sunhat, but she snatched at it just in time - she was used to it flying off. Her face was split by a wide, beaming grin.

She flung herself onto the first person she reached, throwing her arms around his neck and squeezing him with all her might. Green glared, trying vainly to pry Blue off of him, but she only hugged tighter. He prayed she wouldn't start jumping up and down - the last time that happened they had both collapsed.

"For Pete's sakes, Blue, you're acting like we've been apart for years," Green snapped, his spiky brown hair ruffling in the wind.

Blue finally let him go, still grinning excitedly. "Two and a half weeks, Green! That's like forever!"

"Whatever," Green muttered, shaking his head in annoyance. "Pesky girl."

Blue pretended not to hear him, turning to the others with her overjoyed smile. They were all clustered around the bus stop, which might have seemed like an odd place to get excited, but the Dex Holders knew why Blue was so psyched, though few of them shared her sentiment. The cracked, gravel-covered sidewalk was broken around the bus stop sign, and the street bordering it was little better: riddled with potholes, and the curb was crumbling. The sun was shining at least, and a couple of the teens had their fingers crossed that the summer wouldn't be quite as bad as they feared.

"You all came!" Blue said again, hopping with excitement. "I can't believe it!"

She'd spent the last week calling them all and asking them (to put her tricks mildly) to come to her summer camp with her. She'd left out a few crucial details and twisted the story accordingly, but she was still surprised that they had all showed up. Sleep-away camp just wasn't some of the Dex Holders' thing.

Yellow was twisting her long blond ponytail between her fingers, shooting shy glances up at Red without realizing it. Red was totally oblivious, leaning against the bus stop sign, grinning around at all his friends, his red ball cap set casually on his wild black hair. Green moved farther away from Blue, watching her warily, in case she tried pouncing on him again. He edged along behind Sapphire and Ruby, who (as usual) were arguing, standing inches apart on the sidewalk, snapping at each other. Gold was busily waving to random passersby, mostly women, on the opposite side of the street, while Crystal was trying to get him to stop and Silver was standing around looking bored. Blue smiled at all of them, bouncing to the front of the group to peer down the road. Their bus should be there any minute.

"Why are you surprised?" asked Red curiously. "Who wouldn't want to go to training camp? I can't wait to get stronger!"

"Training camp?" repeated Gold, turning around with his arm still half-raised. "I thought it was a camp for skateboarding."

Crystal rolled her eyes. "Don't be silly, Gold. They don't have camps for skateboarding. We're going to help out at a little kids' day camp."

"No way!" wailed Ruby. "A kids' camp?! Blue, you told me it was a fashion camp!"

"Nuh-uh, you said it was a tree-climbing camp!" Sapphire yelled.

"Does it matter?" Silver cut in, not bothering to look around or change expression. "It's just a stupid summer camp. They're all the same."

"I'm sure we'll have fun no matter where we go," chimed in Yellow with an innocent smile. She _couldn't _know what Blue was planning, of course.

Blue smiled her trademark evil grin and waved her hand in the air. "Well, it's not exactly any of those things. You'll see."

"What do you mean, _you'll see_?" Green asked, finally weaving his way back to the front of the group. "You lied to us!"

"No I didn't. I just left some stuff out," Blue explained, glancing down the street again. This time she saw a bright pink bus bumping around the corner and smiled. It was almost time. And once they were in the bus, there would be no going back.

"What?" Sapphire yelled. "I'm not going if it's a girly camp like Ruby said!"

"Fashion is not girly!" Ruby snapped back.

"Guys, guys," Blue interrupted. "Calm down. See, here's our bus now! Everyone ready?"

The pink bus pulled up to the curb with a rumble, stopping at the bus stop sign and swinging its doors open. Blue tried to push as many of her friends up the stairs as possible, but that didn't stop Gold from spotting the bright red letters along the side of the bus, decorated with elaborate hearts.

"Camp _Crush_?" Gold shouted in disbelief.

* * *

"Oh, c'mon, guys, it can't be that bad," Blue coaxed once everyone was seated. The bus was bouncing along the worn-out roads, passing through the neighborhood where they all lived. Blue caught a glimpse of Yellow's house through the window (which was decorated with hearts) and quickly moved to block it from Yellow's view, in case she was thinking about running for it.

"Yeah, lots of cute girls," Gold piped up, adjusting his goggles. After his initial shock at the girly name and logo of the camp, he had realized just what this might mean. Crush could imply dating, couldn't it? And boy, was he ready for some new options!

Crystal kicked him. "Get your head out of the clouds, lover boy. Is that all you think about?" She hated sitting next to Gold during trips, because he played his music so loud it blasted through his headphones, but for some reason it always ended up that way.

"No, of course not," said Gold indignantly. "I also love trying new foods and winning at billiards - "

"How long is this camp going to last, Blue?" Green interrupted impatiently. He could see there was no use arguing about it, and he wanted to get all the facts straight so he would know what he was in for. He somehow doubted that it was a week-long ordeal like she'd told him over the phone. "You know I have to get back to help my grandfather in the lab."

"You worry too much!" exclaimed Blue. "It's only all summer. You can help him in the fall when we get back."

"ALL SUMMER?!" everyone shrieked. Green looked furious; Crystal, Yellow, and Red looked surprised; Sapphire, Ruby, and Silver all looked shocked and angry; and Gold looked like she'd just given him the best present of his life. "I can't believe you!" shouted Green.

"Calm down," Blue insisted. "It'll be fun. Can you believe I found a dating camp so close by? Fate is awesome!"

"Fate is cruel," Silver muttered, closing his eyes and leaning his head back on the pink seat back, disbelief still etched across his face.

Everyone else was shocked into silence, various expressions of horror and anger on their faces, except for Gold (who looked giddy) and Red and Yellow (who still looked blank). Blue chattered on as if she hadn't noticed.

"It's a free camp, so we don't even have to pay anything. And the best part is, it's guaranteed to get couples officially together by the end of the summer! You get a partner at the beginning of camp, and you do romantic activities together the whole time. It's amazing! Real relationship-building!"

Gold was the only one who looked excited. "I get to do romantic stuff with a hot girl? This is my kind of camp, Blue, why didn't you tell me?"

Blue shrugged. "I thought you might let something slip to Silver or Crystal." Fluttering her eyelashes innocently, she added, "I wanted it to be a _surprise_!"

"Surprise, my eye," Green snapped, finding his voice first. He couldn't believe Blue had tricked him into coming to a _dating camp_ - he should have suspected something was up when she invited him to a _training_ camp. This was going to be the worst summer of his life.

"Is our partner randomly picked?" Yellow asked nervously. "I'm not sure I'd like to be stuck with a complete stranger all summer long ... " She shot a fervent glance at Red, not adding that doing romantic stuff with someone else would be really awkward with him around ... and humiliating. Red only looked mildly curious, but when he caught her looking at him he smiled. She glanced away, blushing, but he didn't seem embarrassed.

"I'm sure it will work out, Yells, don't worry," Blue said breezily, pretending to be suddenly interested in something out the window. Green noticed the sly grin on her face, however, and he gritted his teeth. Silver caught it as well and frowned, and the two boys exchanged a glance: Blue was clearly not telling them everything. The could both guess that she was probably going to scheme it out to get Ruby and Sapphire together, as well as Red and Yellow and Gold and Crystal. Green wasn't sure he wanted to know what she had planned for him.

"We better get to choose," Gold said, flipping through the songs on his iPod. "If I'm stuck with an ugly girl, my life will be OVER - hey, Crys, listen to this song." He stuck his earbud in her ear, making her jump and shriek. He'd turned the volume all the way up.

"ACK! Gold, don't do that!" Crystal yelled, clapping a hand over her right ear. Gold winked at her and stuck the headphones into his own ears, tapping his fingers on his iPod in time to the music. Crystal turned to Blue, leaning over her seatmate. "Blue, you know I don't have time for a boyfriend."

Blue waved her concerns away. "I keep telling you all, enough with the worries! We'll be fine!" She crossed her legs jauntily, grinning away. Clearly, she was really set on it, so Crystal knew better than to argue with her. She let out a resigned sigh, hoping against hope that Blue had been misinformed about the camp's purpose. Maybe she could get a call from home and leave camp early.

"Is the camp near a mall? I'll need to keep up with my shopping," Ruby said, bending over the design he was knitting. "Sapphire needs some new shoes," he added, glancing at Sapphire's worn-out tennis shoes. "She won't stop wearing those no matter how many times I try to throw them out."

Sapphire pulled her feet back under the seat protectively. "I like them! Don't you dare get rid of them, or else," she threatened.

"Or else what?" Ruby snapped back, actually pausing in his work to argue. His red eyes flashed under his hat.

"I'll rip your favorite clothes apart again!" Sapphire shouted.

"You will not! Ogre!"

"I am not an ogre! You're a girly boy!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Shut up!" yelled Silver. He glared at Sapphire and Ruby, who didn't show any signs that they'd even heard him. They continued bickering, and Silver clenched his teeth. Whose genius idea had it been to make those two sit together, anyway? They were demons!

"Silv, don't you think this is a good idea?" Blue asked, latching on to him as a potential supporter. She gave her most winning smile and slung her arm around his shoulders, silently urging him to say yes with puppy-dog eyes and not-so-subtle nods.

"Uhh ... " Silver didn't know what to say. He didn't think it was a good idea at all (c'mon, a dating camp? Whose lame idea was that?) but he hated to say no to her. Especially since her touch made his checks tingle. Scowling at the thought, he replied grumpily, "I don't know. Maybe if you'd asked before getting us on this bus, my opinion could've counted for something."

"Hey, you're right!" Blue giggled, squeezing his shoulders. "I'll try that next time, bro."

_Bro_. Maybe hate was a strong word, but he really, really disliked the name. Sure, Blue loved him, and he knew it. Only he would never be anything except her little brother. Silver sighed, forcing it to sound like he was irritated, instead of discouraged. Blue giggled again, sliding her arm off of him. To his surprise, he missed the contact.

"How long is this ride going to take?" asked Red, stretching his arms behind his head. He looked arose the aisle at Blue, shoving his hat brim out of his eyes, but she just shrugged.

"No idea. Can't take that long, right?"

* * *

Six and a half hours later, the other Dex Holders were telling Blue to think again.

Dozens of other "campers" had boarded the bus, many of them talking excitedly, and, Gold had not failed to notice, almost all of them girls. The teens watched the arrivals for a while, but once the bus had left the residential area it turned onto the highway, and that had been the end of stopping and collecting new people. Quickly tired of watching the same dull freeway walls go by, they resorted to other (however futile) means of entertainment.

Crystal was engrossed in a thick book, trying to block out the increasingly annoying lyrics of Gold's rock music, which was still pounding out of his earbuds. Gold was playing his DS in addition to occasionally singing along to his iPod (which was really getting on Silver's nerves), and Green was tapping his feet, staring out the window with an expression of extreme boredom. Sapphire and Ruby hadn't paused in their argument, and Ruby's knitting now lay in a crumple on the floor in the center aisle while one of Sapphire's shoes had been thrown onto the empty seat next to Green. Red was earnestly chatting with Yellow, both of them seemingly oblivious to the time that had passed. Blue was also gossiping away to no one in particular, and Silver was offering a noncommittal grunt every so often. Most of them were bored out of their minds.

It was just reaching the point when Crystal was seriously considering yanking the headphones out of Gold's ears and throwing them far, far away when the bus began to slow down. Red leaned out of his seat to see if they were at another traffic light (he'd done the same thing every other hundred time the bus had slowed). But this time, instead of reading out loud the name of the street they were on, he gasped and fell out of his chair. Taken aback, the others rose to their feet to look out as the bus screeched to a final stop.

"What the ... " whispered Ruby.

"No WAY!" shouted Gold.

They had arrived.

* * *

**Additional Author's Notes:**

**Red: KerrickGizmo, who would like it if you called her Kerrick or Kerri, is the author of this fanfic. It is her first Pokémon fanfiction.**

**Crystal (sounding scandalized): She also admits that she has never read Pokémon Adventures, the manga. Her younger brothers read it all time, and she's skimmed through the volumes, enjoying bits and pieces, but she knows little about the plot.**

**Gold: But she's a huge fan of Pokémon Adventures fanfictions, which she's read dozens of, and feels very comfortable with the characters. She hopes that anyone who knows more about the manga than she does will offer her advice.**

**Green: She's also proud to say that she's done her research and read about all the characters on Pokémon wiki, to find out more about their individual personalities and skills.**

**Yellow: Since her library does not yet carry books featuring Emerald, Black, White, Platinum, Dia, or Pearl, she is unfamiliar with those characters and so they won't be in the fanfiction yet. Sorry to any fans of those characters.**

**Blue (squeal): She's also a self-confessed Chosenshipper! Sorry Oldrivalshipping fans! The other ships will be Special, Mangaquest, and Frantic. Thanks lovelies!**

**Ruby: Hey, reviews would rock, too! We'll all chip in to respond to them!**

**Sapphire: I like flames as well. Just expect to get laughed at.**

**Silver: And if anyone has a really good Pokemon fanfic they want her to read, she'd love to return reviews. Please be considerate! This is a fanfiction, so it's not perfect. With that in mind, please R&R!**

**Kerrick: I love you all! Over and out ~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Review responses first of all!**

** Guest: Well, this isn't actually a first piece. It's my first Poke fanfic, but I have a really long story on the sister site :) If anyone's interested just ask! Thank you for the compliment and the review though :) You're awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. Snap.**

* * *

It was a huge castle. White with pink lining, it shot into the sky, probably four stories high. Six turrets pierced the clouds, and huge windows glistened from the sunlight. Gigantic white double doors sat atop front steps. A sign outside read _Camp Crush: Registration Inside!_

The Dex Holders stared, mouths open and eyes wide. The bus burst into chattering, girls giggling and exclaiming over the ... registration building (aka palace). Crystal rubbed her eyes like she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Blue put her hands on Silver's shoulders and began hopping up and down to get a better look. "It's a castle!" she reported, sounding surprised but pleased.

"No duh, Blue," Green muttered from behind. Even his usually calm demeanor was shaken by the look of the building, but he was doing his best not to show it.

"Wow!" Red exclaimed, voicing everyone's thoughts. He stood tall enough to see over many of the others' heads, and he was gaping through the bus windows at the castle. "Wow, a real castle!" he repeated. "Blue, I thought you said this was a free camp!"

"It is," Blue replied, without turning around. "I guess they must have upgraded. Woo-hoo!" She giggled with delight, clapping her hands. Silver rubbed his shoulders, a sour sort of look on his face.

"I can't see," complained Gold, who was at the back of the group. He was trying to shove his way past Crystal, but she kept kicking him to back off, and he couldn't manage to fight his way to the front. Yellow glanced around the seat at him. She couldn't see either, because she was too short to look over Red's head, but she wasn't whining about it.

"Last stop, everybody off!" called the bus driver in a thick German accent. The crowd in the bus started to push forward, trapping some of the Dex Holders behind seat backs and (in Ruby's between-Sapphire-and-Crystal case) rather awkward positions. Yellow had a gasping, claustrophobic feeling for a moment as Blue shoved her from behind and caused her to stumble and almost fall into Red, who was in front of her. Silver started elbowing people out of the way while Gold scampered over the seats, and Sapphire yelled in frustration,

"For Pete's sake, Ruby, just move!"

"It's not my fault!" Ruby cried frantically, who was trying with all of his might to get away from Sapphire's body pushing against him. "Crystal's in front of me and she won't move!"

"That's because she doesn't want to bump into anyone," Gold called from the front of the bus.

"So? I value my personal space," Crystal informed him. "Just be patient, Ruby. We'll be out in second."

To Ruby, whose face was starting to go red from the close contact, it seemed like much longer than a second. But in the end all the campers filed out of the bus, the doors swinging shut behind them. They all stood for a moment in the nearly-empty parking lot with the sun beating down, unsure what to do next.

"Let's go!" cried Red, grabbing Yellow's hand and pulling her towards the castle, gesturing the others to follow. Yellow's cheeks burned, but she hurried to keep up with Red, not wanting to be left behind. Blue, skipping, brought up the rear, while most of the other Dex Holders couldn't stop staring at the gigantic structure even as the climbed the steps to its front doors.

_Registration This Way,_ read the sign.

* * *

The line took forever.

When the Dex Holders finally reached the registration desk, patience was running low and tempers were running high. Only Red was still his cheerful self, since even Yellow was looking worn out and at the end of her thread. Ruby and Sapphire had been arguing the entire time, and by now their bickering sounded overrated even to their ears, which only made them more irritated and snappy with each other. Crystal was at her wits' end listening to Gold's gameboy play the same string of five notes over and over again, and Gold was frustrated because try as he might he couldn't beat the Level 15 boss.

"Names?" asked the girl at the desk in a chirpy voice.

Blue leaned on the counter, looking like a faded copy of her previously elated self. "I'm Blue," she said, and slowly rattled off the names of the others. Sapphire and Ruby paused a moment when they heard their own names, but when they realized it was nothing important, they went right back to their tiff.

"OK, welcome to Camp Crush," the girl said with a big smile. "I've got the names of your partners right here. You selected them when you signed up, right?"

That got some of the Dex Holders' attention. Partners? As in, _relationship_ partners?!

"Yes," said Blue, and despite the fact that she looked dead on her feet a familiar sparkle ignited deep down in her eyes.

_Uh-oh_, thought Silver.

"OK, listen up, guys," announced the girl, lifting up her list. "First we have Red and Yellow in Cabin 3."

"What?" asked Red, sounding surprised.

"You two are camp partners," explained the girl. "You're an honorary couple for the summer. You stay in the same cabin with some other couples."

"C-couple?" repeated Yellow in a whisper, darting a nervous glance at Red, who still looked astonished. She didn't dare argue.

"Then Green is with Blue in Cabin 8," the girl continued.

Green groaned. A summer with Blue? Well, he should have seen this coming. He stared broodingly out the window, sorely tempted to slap his new "partner." _But there could be benefits, _whispered a little unknown voice in his head. Green shook his head to clear it, but the thought didn't go away. He found himself watching the brunette in a whole different way. _This could be a real opportunity ..._

"And Gold and Crystal in Cabin 6," said the girl, blowing her bangs off her forehead before smiling at them.

"What? I don't get to pick my partner?" Gold complained. He glanced at Crystal, who looked angry. _Great, I'm stuck with super serious gal all summer,_ he groused to himself. _I won't get away with anything!_

_This can't be happening!_ Crystal thought. "Can we ... change partners?" she asked hesitantly. She didn't think she could stand a summer full of Gold, especially not with those winks Blue was now giving her.

"Have you changed your minds since you signed up?" the girl asked, tilting her head to the side. Crystal was about to say that she hadn't signed up, Blue had signed up for her, but before she could say anything the girl continued, "I'm afraid there's no switching ... everything's already organized, you see. I'm sorry." She looked genuinely apologetic, but Crystal had to bite her lip to stop herself from shouting at the girl. No switching?!

"Ready? OK, Ruby is with Sapphire in Cabin 10," the girl read, glancing up. She indicated the bickering couple. "I'm guessing that's the two of you?" She giggled. "You two are so cute."

"WHAT?!" Ruby and Sapphire yelled together. They stared at each other.

"No way am I partnering with him!" Sapphire screamed.

"I wouldn't stay in a cabin with her if my life depended on it!" Ruby shrieked, horrified.

The girl spoke calmly over their shouts. "And Silver, you're with a girl named Lyra in Cabin 5." She looked up from the list. "That's all of you?"

"That's all of us," Blue said.

* * *

"Sooo," said Red, glancing down at Yellow, who's blond hair reflected the sunlight into his eyes.

"So," repeated Yellow, trying not to squirm uncomfortably.

"_So_, we're a couple now," said Red. Yellow was staring at the path beneath their feet as they walked to their cabin, so she didn't see the faint blush spread across Red's cheeks. She was focused on her own burning ones.

"Guess so," whispered Yellow, not daring to peek at his face. Was he mad about getting stuck in a cabin with her?

"I mean, for camp purposes," Red amended. "Right?" _Because a girl as cute as Yellow would never date me in real life, _he thought sadly. _Oh well, at least I'll get to see more of her now_. He smiled fondly down at his campmate, but she wouldn't look up at him.

"Y-yeah," Yellow squeaked, her heart pounding. _That means he would never date me in real life,_ she thought miserably. _How am I going to get through the summer when I'm so nervous around him? _She tried to stop blushing, but nothing worked.

"Oh, look!" Red said suddenly, breaking the awkward silence. "It's our cabin!"

Scared to look up, Yellow chanced a glance.

* * *

"...And we'll do lots of fun activities and there'll be tons of romance and maybe Red and Yellow will finally get together, it would be about time and I'm sure they'll be sooo cute as a couple not to mention the other pairings and OMG I'm such a genius..."

Green closed his eyes in frustration, trying to block out Blue's rambling voice. _She's got to be the most annoying girl in the world, _he grumbled to himself. _At least she'll come in handy during this camp thing._

"Where do you come up with these ideas, Blue?" he demanded, breaking harshly into her chatter.

She stopped in surprise. "What? I just saw the ad and knew it would be perfect!" She squealed like a little girl and returned to her giggling about the other Dex Holders. "I wonder how long it'll take Ruby and Sapph to discover they're meant-to-be!"

Green gritted his teeth. Then he did the only thing he could think of - grabbed her around the waist, startling her into silence, and pointed straight ahead. "Look," he said stoically. "There's our cabin."

Accordingly, Blue looked.

* * *

"Cabin 6," Crystal repeated. "Gold, get back here - we've got to find Cabin 6!"

Gold flipped his skateboard into the air and turned to grin at her. "But you're so slow," he teased.

"I'm not slow! I'm just trying to find our cabin on the map like everyone else!"

"The others didn't take maps," Gold reminded her.

"That's because Red and Yellow forgot, Green thinks he's too good for directions, and Ruby and Sapphire were too busy arguing," Crystal informed him, stalking down the path towards him. "And Silver took one! Didn't you see?"

"Naaah, I wasn't paying attention," said Gold off-handedly, still grinning his cocky smirk.

Crystal snatched his hand when she reached him. "Well, can't you see you're going the wrong way?" She pointed at the cabin in front of them, which read Cabin 2. "See, we're looking for Cabin 6."

"No, you're going the wrong way," said Gold, pointing behind him. "See? Cabin 6."

Crystal gaped.

* * *

"This is a nightmare!"

"You're the nightmare!"

"I'm not the one who's going to be whining about the sun all summer!"

"I can't help it! It's hot! It's ruining my skin!"

"It's called suntan lotion!"

"It's called you being an idiot!"

Ruby and Sapphire were both arguing themselves out of breath as they stomped down the path towards their cabin. They were so wrapped up in their rants about each other's stupidity that they didn't even notice where they were going. Before long they'd walked right to the end of the path.

_Cabin 5_, read the last cabin's sign.

"What?" Ruby said, stopping in his tracks. "I'm sure we passed more than five of them! Plus our cabin in number 10 so how can the last one be 5?"

"Maybe you counted wrong!" Sapphire cried.

"I didn't count wrong, you ape! Look! The sign says 5!"

"I'm not an ape!"

"Yes you are!"

"Excuse me, may I help you?"

The duo spun around in astonishment. A pretty young girl stood behind them, brown hair caught up in two pigtails under a huge white hat. She gestured to the cabin behind them.

"I'm in Cabin 5. My name's Lyra. What cabin are the two of you in?"

"10," they said in unison, then glared at each other. The both opened their mouths to say _I said it first_, but Lyra cut them off.

"Cabin 10's right there," she said, pointing. "They're not in order."

"They're not?" Ruby and Sapphire said again.

"No."

"Which one's our again?" Sapphire asked, cranking her neck to see over Lyra's voluminous hat.

"That one," she repeated, turning around and pointing.

"Oh," they said together.

* * *

Silver stared hard at him map. He couldn't for the life of him figure out why, if his cabin was number 5, it was at the end of the row. He sighed as he walked down the path, wondering why something couldn't just be simple for once. How hard could it be to put the cabins in numerical order?

Finally reaching the end of the path, he stopped and looked up at his cabin.

And was shocked to find, underneath the hearts and pink decorations, someone waiting for him.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry 'bout the wait! I'm a busy girl!**

**Silver: That's no excuse. And I wanted to find out what was going to happen to me.**

**Kerrick: That's a secret, Silv. Otherwise it wouldn't be a cliffhanger.**

**Blue: I love cliffies! Only what's Green's problem?**

**Green: Hey, I do not have a problem! Maybe I'm a little OOC, but that's up to reader interpretation.**

**Sapphire: Fate is cruel.**

**Ruby: Kerrick is cruel.**

**Kerrick: Thanks, guys. I love you too. Well, review and follow for my next chapter! Virtual high-fives to anyone who does so! (And review returns if you ask) :D**


End file.
